Bad Moon Rising
by goddessrockgeek
Summary: One Halloween can mean death and romance. Fic based around the rules for Eric & His Great Pumpkin contest.


**Bad Moon Rising**

**By goddessrockgeek**

**Characters:** Eric, Sookie, Pam, Bill, Amelia, Tara, Tray, Jason, Coby, and Lisa.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything everything belongs to Charlaine Harris, by extension Alan Ball, Edgar Allen Poe, and John Milton. The title comes from CCR because I was listening to it at the time. Lazy ass? Yes, I am.

**Pre-Notes:** The following fic has quotes from a piece by Edgar Allen Poe, Paradise Lost by John Milton, 'Look at you' by The Screaming Trees, and 'I won't stop' by C-Murder. The times you see are also referenced bible quotes.

**The fic follows the guidelines for the "Eric and His Great Pumpkin One-shot Contest". **However, I just used their contest rules as a format to practice my writing. I'm actually writing for a fic exchange on livejournal and needed to actually first write a fic before doing that one.** It's not a submission piece.  
**

Quick thanks to my grammar beta, _Eric_Idle_Rules_, and my True Blood beta, _Izzzyy_ (both from livejournal). I wanted a SVM beta too but I could not find one. So this is going without and I'm just hoping I could wing with what memories I had from reading them. I always forget how the names are in the books. That was a long argument I had with myself one evening (ann or anne; tray or trey).

**Fic Notes:** This fic takes place BEFORE the vampires came out of the coffin so it's an **AU** not AH/AU. Which means Sookie is younger than 25 she started out. The dates of them coming out of the coffin aren't canon, I moved them to the future because I needed Sookie to be unaware to make this work. I wouldn't say the characters are totally OOC but I'd say they kind of are sorta. Because I was following plot more than down to science characterization but I was trying to keep the basic facts and everything the same without chopping anyone up. It's a bit of a dark fic but it's not. No rape/graphic murder etc.

ooooooooo

October 31st 2003- 11:54pm

The entire club was surrounded by flames. Flames that seemed to dance in the night, and mock the firemen trying to put it out- the more they pumped water onto it, the stronger it seemed to get.

The air smelled of death, blood, and burning flesh. The sky was painted black and orange with little sparks flying through the air. The sounds of The Screaming Trees 'Look at You' could vaguely be heard from a car parked on the side of road. The driver had jumped out when he saw the endless rows of fire trucks', survivors, and police.

The bodies were scattered amongst the masses, filled with cream and black color burnt flesh. The burns had entered well beyond the dermis layer and rotted away the bones that lie beneath. They smelled of charcoal and smoke. Their teeth no longer looked white and sometimes if their body was intact enough, the expression of pure terror was written on their faces.

Among the survivors was Sookie Stackhouse, telepath. Not among them was her boyfriend, Eric Northman.

Sookie had barely been damaged because Eric had basically thrown her behind him the second the stage caught fire from the band's pyrotechnics gone wrong. She had screamed and begged him to come too but he said, No, that he had to find Pam- Pam the club's co-owner and his best friend. It appears as if Pam was gone and Eric as well.

She wondered if their bodies were scattered on the cold road or if they were still being pulled from the building. Or if they had been burnt so badly that they had become ashes in the wind? Sookie just cried harder when she pictured Eric's body burning alive.

She cried for all she had lost, the love of her life- maybe her future husband, and father of her children. She cried for the best friend she had, and she cried that Bill Compton was here holding her instead of the man of her dreams.

oooooo

_'The boundaries which divide Life from Death are at best shadowy and vague. Who shall say where the one ends, and where the other begins?'- Edgar Allen Poe _

October 31st 2004- 12:01am

Sookie looked over at her empty tables, surprised at the quiet night for it being the first hour of Halloween and all. Sam was so bored he had taken off to his trailer for a break- and that was almost an hour ago. Sookie wished she felt the boredom he had. All day she had a feeling of dread in her. She kept expecting something (maybe trouble) more to happen at any second and it was slowly driving her insane.

It was just the feeling she had all day yesterday. It was like there had been some big change in the air. The thoughts of the people around her were actually sort of quiet. So it wasn't anything she could be clued into. Sookie swore that she kept hearing some kind of fuzz going on in her brain where someone's thoughts usually were.

She would, under most circumstances, assume it was Bill as his mind was quiet like that, but she knew for a fact that Bill was in Nevada doing business. This only fueled her nerves, she had thought she was lucky when she met Bill- someone she couldn't read just like Pam and Eric.

"There appears to be no survivors of the small massacre that occurred last night in New Orleans at the Leclerq residence…" the reporter on TV said with images in the background of a huge mansion.

Sookie sighed and tried to ignore the TV. It seemed like something was going down. For the last week it seemed like there were endless reports of murders coming from New Orleans.

It gave her a horrible feeling, thinking back to last year at club in Shreveport called Moonlight. The same club where Eric had said he wanted to talk to her about something. Sookie had dreamed he would propose or at the very least ask her to move in with him, but the conversation never took place.

Then in a turn of horrible fate, her grandmother was found murdered a day later. The next day, Bill informed her that he was leaving. He kissed her on the cheek and told he would come back soon. Bill returned four weeks later stating he had found her murderer and that he had been "swiftly dealt with."

Sookie still wondered if Bill killed him. She also wondered if it was normal not to care that your new best friend murdered someone for you. She wondered what kind of person that made her- religious beliefs aside, although she knew God was frowning upon her thoughts as well.

It was an hour later, when she finally pulled out of the parking lot of Merlotte's. Sam had come back to see no one else had arrived into their bar causing him to simply release her. Everyone else had been gone for almost three hours anyway.

The ride home was quiet, she listened to the radio playing The Screaming Trees 'Look at You' and she called the house to see if her roommate, Amelia, was there.

Realizing that she would be alone tonight, when she arrived she went around the house turning on the spare lights- an old trick she had learned from Jason to make it look like there were more people in the house. Sookie wasn't actually sure this trick worked but she had feeling still that something was going to happen.

oooooo

3:17am

_"Severe in youthful beauty, added grace, Invincible: Abashed the Devil stood, And felt how awful goodness is, and saw, Virtue in her shape how lovely; saw, and pined…" _

_"John Milton, Eric? Are you really comparing me to Eve?" Sookie asked surprised. _

_Eric has invited her to dinner, and over it he then proceeded to paraphrase what he thought of her after telling her that he loved her in so many words. _

_He slid his hands over her hips and trailed them down her body to illustrate her pear like shape, "You tell me if I shouldn't compare you to Eve. For I am certain that I am Satan…" _

Sookie let out a gasp and shook herself awake from her dream, but as she woke she felt eyes on her. She found herself in darkness but in it she could swear she was looking at the form of a man.

"Is someone there? Amelia? Jason? Why are you in my bedroom?" she demanded.

Sookie went flip on the light, and when she did she noticed that room was completely empty.

She wondered briefly if this was because of the date or if her mind was telling her what she had lost with Eric Northman.

7:14am

_"Morning, Sookie." _

_Sookie turned over to Amelia's voice but when she did a very different sight met her. Lying down with his blonde hair hanging loose was Eric, smirk planted on his face as he moved in to kiss her. _

Sookie jumped up letting out a small moan, before discovering it was daylight and there wasn't a person in sight. Her radio alarm clock was going off though to the sounds of The Screaming Trees- again. Sookie wondered if the song was maybe following her around.

_In the night_  
_In a way she's haunting me  
I'm wanting her still  
Thru rose colored skies  
Or blue, blue moonlight  
There's miracles on high _

Flipping it off, she felt herself partially trip on something on the ground. She picked up her copy of the bible on the floor open. She couldn't even remember taking it off the shelf but sure as it was daytime it was there.

She moved to pick it up and found it to be the book of Exodus and it was on the page of The Plague of Blood.

That didn't exactly give her a good feeling on the inside.

2:07pm

It was getting chilly out, she noted stepping into the pathway that lead to her family's grave plots. Kicking the gavel on the way, she noticed how different everything looked. The graveyard previously was pretty dull- dead grass, dead flowers, and of course, dead bodies.

However, recently it seemed like someone had been cleaning up. The flowers weren't dead anymore, the grass was green and freshly watered, and some of the headstones had even been replaced. Bill obviously lived nearby too but she had never in her time of knowing him remembered him ever doing massive work to the place.

It was weird; why was the graveyard so clean? More importantly why was her name on one of the headstones with a Sookie Stackhouse 1982-. Last she checked, her grandmother had told they would wait until she was older before asking if she wished to be buried with the family. What the hell had Jason done?

Sookie walked to over Eric's grave. Maybe her brother had decided she would want to be buried next to him. After all, she had insisted he be buried here when she found out his family was all but gone, and when he died- the police couldn't find anything on him. No birth certificate, no records- nothing. It was like he never existed and neither did his burnt body. It was an empty coffin. No ashes, nothing. However, Sookie couldn't bring herself to not have him buried anyway even though Bill insisted Eric would have just wanted to fade away and be honored in a totally different way.

Sookie gently placed a set of white lilies on his grave, and removed the roses she had left the year before, now wilted and hard as rock.

Sometimes she could swear that someone else was here. Especially, when she went to it at night- it was like she could almost feel Eric standing there behind her.

"Do you think we ever really had a shot, Eric Northman? Or was fate against us from the beginning?"  
_  
"Oh god, I'm so sorry." _

_"It's all right. I was distracted myself." _

_Sookie smiled at the tall man above her. The cocky smile should have thrown her off and if not that, then the way he looked at her. But for some reason like a moth to the flame, she couldn't back away. _

_"I can buy another drink if you'd like. I mean I did cause you to spill it." _

_Eric shook his head, "No need. I didn't particular care for cheap wine tonight anyway- I'd rather have the more classy mixed kind."_

oooooooo

6:16pm

"Coby! Lisa! You get back here right now!" Sookie shouted.

Arlene had work tonight, so Sookie had volunteered to watch the kids for her and take them trick or treating. Normally Sookie would have been nervous to be left alone on the street with two small kids in Shreveport but Jason was following them in a truck.

Originally Sookie had planned to take them around Bon Temps but Coby begged and she gave in knowing Arlene would approve of them milking more free candy from strangers. So packed with Ninja Turtle Coby, and Power Puff Girl Lisa, they set out.

Sookie, unaware of her plans to take the kids out, had no costume when Arlene approached her during lunch about doing this. So last minute, her friend Tara came over with a costume she was sure Sookie would look great in and dressed her.

Sookie had to agree, she did look great in it but she felt naked. Tara had dressed her as Little Bo Peep -- she was standing there in a barely there blue and white checked dress that barely covered her panties. At the bottom of it was a sheep apron, and she had white stockings that went up to her thighs with little blue bows at the top. Her shoes were childish cyan flats with little sheep and a bow on them. To top off this nightmare to her side was a blue Shepherd's cane, and blue bonnet. Oh yes, Tara was an evil friend.

As they walked, Sookie could almost swear again that she being followed. At one point, the feeling had gotten so bad she forced herself to turn around but again empty air taunted her. It had seemed to go on continuously; she would let her guard and then twenty minutes later the feeling would take over once more.

Finally, she saw what she thought was a shadow of a man, and she forced herself once more to turn around and this time she right. Standing behind was a man, holding a small child dressed in no costume whatsoever.

"Hi, sorry! Did I scare you?" he asked noticing the panicked look on her face.

Sookie let out a breath of air, and noticed Jason's truck- obviously he had seen the guy. There wasn't any need to panic.

"Yea, but it's fine really."

"No, I should have been more obvious in making noise out here. With all those murders going on in New Orleans. And here this time last year, this isn't exactly the safest route ever," he replied after his- whatever went to join Arlene's kids at a door with a line.

"No, it's fine, seriously. I have a brother tailing us. He's not the most helpful guy in the world but if something happened, he'd be out here in a second," she said with confidence.

Though, part of her doubted this to be true but she wasn't about to make that fact known to some guy. They idly chatted through the next few houses nonetheless. They parted with each other's phone numbers and an agreement to attempt a date in the future.

Coby and Lisa finished another round of houses and it was starting to get late. So Sookie decided that they should make one last trip around. They jumped in the truck with Jason and headed to the other side of town.

It wasn't till they reached the sight of the old club that Sookie's feeling of dread subsided into something else… almost joy. Like suddenly she knew everything would be fine. If a club could be rebuilt than so could her love life and her future.

"Hey Sook look at that, they're rebuilding it!"

"Well no Jason, they aren't. Someone is," She replied harshly, "The owners can't rebuild a club if they're dead."

Jason flinched at her tone but nodded anyway. Sookie was glad the kids were asleep to miss her moment of irrational anger. She knew she would always grieve but that gave her no right to talk to her brother that way.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I didn't mean to…"

"Naw, don't sweat it. I know you liked that Eric guy," he answered easily.

"Yea, I did, though I know you didn't."

Jason sighed, frustrated, somehow they always got back to this when Sookie got into mourning mode. His dislike of her other half.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't like the guy but Sook- he just… I can't explain it. There was just something OFF about him. Not like that Bill guy off but like different. I mean that Bill guy is a total creeper…"

"He is not, Jason Stackhouse!" Sookie yelled.

The kids stirred and Sookie felt herself blush in response.

Jason frowned, "There ya go denyin' it again. I know you think he's a stand up guy but Sookie. Gran dies, he leaves, and comes back acting like he personally found her killer. That would imply he killed someone, Sook. I don't think my sister should be hanging with murders especially ones that like to show up outside her window."

"Jason, he does stalk me. He's just trying to be helpful by patrolling our small neighborhood," she insisted but she knew he was right Bill was slightly possessive in a way that made her weary.

"Whatever you say… so we gonna wake 'em up or what?"

Sookie shook her head, "Nah, just take us back to Merlotte's, I'll drop them off with Arlene and head back out."

"I'll take them back. I know you had plans…" he started, "You don't get out much anyway."

Oh great, her brother was feeling sorry for her. That was the last thing she needed -- but he was right. She almost never went out anymore. Not since Eric had died. Today, she had plans to meet Amelia downtown at some new club. Sookie had never seen it, but Amelia had texted the address on her phone.

It was weird though, she could have sworn that Amelia had been at Tray's for the week. Sookie wondered what happened for her to come home so early. Nodding her head to the beat of the voice of Bobby Pickens' Monster Mash, she gave Jason the directions.

oooooooo

11:16pm

From the moment Sookie made it past the doorman's approval she felt her fear turn up a notch or two but so far she had ignored her internal warning and pressed through. After all, she was a telepath not a psychic, and not one thought made her think this was any kind of club that was dangerous.

Thankfully, she didn't appear to be the only one in costume. Several other patrons inside had been equally dressed up. She noticed a lot of them seemed to have a Dracula fetish though. She had lost count of the people dressed up as vampires.

Of course, in a club called FANG-tasia obviously they assumed it part of some kind of theme. It was certainly a weird name to call a club in reflection. Fangtasia- what the hell was that about anyway?

Deciding to get a drink after she failed to find Amelia on the first sweep of the place, she figured she'd wait another 15 minutes and then call her. In the background she could hear music playing that seemed to fit the clubs theme, very vampire suitable and dark.  
_  
I won't stop 'til I see blood  
I can't stop 'til I see blood _

_I got that gleam in my eye  
I'm straight from the grave  
Dress in all black, I'm looking for a slave  
Call me the reaper, you won't live to tell _

"What can I get you?"

Sookie smiled at the guy dressed like some sort of Indian but not in some kind of clichéd attire either. It looked very modern if anything. Like maybe he was trying to make a statement out of his costume, to prove that not all Indians wore brown suits made of animal skin.

"Gin and Tonic, please."

"Comin' up."

_I'm sleeping in a casket, and kill at night  
I know it ain't right, but I hate the sunlight  
And no you're not dreaming, this is not a nightmare  
Cause when you wake up, guess what?  
I'm still there _

He quickly mixed her drink as Sookie took the time to survey the place. She noticed it wasn't very bright, mostly red- but basically neutral coloring, the chairs were very leathery, and the tables were steel black- no wood. How weird. The patrons were dancing rather provocatively to the song still going.  
_  
Don't call the police, instead call a coroner  
Blood got drained out your neck on the corner  
The sun goes down, the freaks come out _

There appeared to be a stage with a throne? Though it was empty and hadn't looked to be occupied yet for the night. For what she assumed were regulars kept glancing in its direction hoping someone would appear. Sookie wondered who could garner so much attention from a men and women alike.

For Halloween it had obviously been decorated with vampires in mind. Everywhere were posters of films from the age of vampires. There were posters for _Nosferatu, eine Symphonie des Grauens_, and every kind of _Dracula_ from Bela Lugosi to Christopher Lee's.

"Big Vampire fans?"

The guy nodded handed her the drink.

"How much?"

"No charge, it's on the house."

Sookie looked at him oddly. On the house? And why didn't he ask for her ID? Was she losing her mind? The doorman had just let in her in too. Did Amelia's father own this club or something?

Maybe it was time to leave. This situation was getting too weird for her. Unless this was some sort of elaborate prank, something, no matter the quiet in everyone's head, was going down. And she just knew it was something she wanted no part of.

Sookie set down her drink at some nearby table as she whipped out her cell phone. She would just call Amelia and tell her that she was going to find a taxi.

Only it went straight to voice mail.

Sookie quickly dialed Tray's number as she headed towards the exit. Thankfully, he picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Tray!"

"Hey Sookie… want to speak to Amelia?"

Sookie paused; Tray lived in New Orleans…

"Amelia's THERE?"

"Of course, she's been here all week. She won't be heading back to Bon Temps till next week. Didn't she tell you that already?" he asked, "Amelia! Are you done changing yet? Sookie's on the phone."

Sookie heard yell a through the phone.

"Do you think she found my cell phone?"

Sookie felt the blood drain from her face, Amelia had only called her three hours ago. Apparently it was just Amelia's phone number. Someone had known her name and told her to come here.

This could not be good. She hung up the phone without a single word to her friend and pushed open the heavy door. She shoved her way past the people waiting outside moving to flag down a taxi.

However, she had missed that someone had followed her from the club.

"Going somewhere, Lover?"

Sookie turned around and let out a gasp, someone that looked and sounded exactly like Eric stood there… holding Amelia's cell phone.

ooooooo

Before Sookie could even speak, Eric had grabbed her and practically dragged her back inside.

As they re-entered, she noticed vaguely the eyes had turned on them. People cast her envious looks, angry looks, and surprised looks. She could only read half their thoughts but the ones she could read were mostly hostile and jealous.

Apparently, she wasn't dreaming because they all seemed to see him. Of course, Sookie could just see Eric. This man could be just some look alike with a very good likeness, though that didn't explain the phone.

"Do you plan to let me go? Because you're hurting me!" she demanded anger seeping into her voice of being pulled so roughly.

She had no idea who this guy was because there was no way, he was her Eric but she did not like being pushed around by anyone. Personal responsibility be damned, regardless of who they were, and that applied to even her former high-handed (in both the condescending and presumptuous meaning of the word) lover.

Eric released his grip slightly but refused to let his hold go, "No. You will run and I worked hard to get you here. I am not about to let you go running off, Miss Stackhouse."

"Worked hard?"

"You enjoy ignoring fate? It was getting frustrating. And I could not come to you until my business was handled. It appears that I will be made King in the coming days. It is more than safe now," he said.

Sookie glared at Not-Eric in his black outfit that made look some kind of god, "How was I ignoring fate?"

Eric sighed opening the door to his office. He gently pushed her in, shutting it, and then locking it. He walked them down to his couch.

"The song, the dreams, my visits…"

"Your visits?!"

Sookie remembered what she thought were dreams of a man standing in her room. Sookie shot him an angry and equally horrified look.

"You were stalking me?!"

Eric shook his head; of course Sookie would come to the most irrational conclusions. She was never rational when she was angry.

"I merely checked on you to make sure you were still in good health. I never overstayed my welcome- I do not stalk people in their sleep unlike some _other vampires_. After your grandmother died, I had to make sure you were protected. Though I remained in Louisiana after the night club burnt down last year, it was extremely dangerous. I had to command Pam to leave me behind here," he answered seriously.

He had planned to tell her the year before that he was a vampire, and that he wanted to spend eternity with her. They had met when Sookie was only eighteen. Sookie had been on her way to work to do a shift at Merlotte's. Eric had been going there to meet Bill Compton on neutral ground to only run into a part fairy instead.

His desire to find out why Bill Compton wanted to meet him was quickly gone after that. Only to find out during their rescheduled meeting days later, that Bill had been there for Sookie. It turned out she was a telepath that the Queen was interested in.

Eric thanked Bill for this knowledge wondering what happened for Bill to inform him and break her rules. The Bill he knew was always so loyal to Sophie-Anne. Eric thought Bill wanted Sookie for himself and was not willing to be so loyal. So he worked to seduce her, and it worked (though not at first and not very easily).

But it had worked, to the point it worked so well on him too. He found himself totally taken by her. It seemed to go horribly wrong at first but as time went on, he found himself enjoy being taken by her. So much he wanted to tell her what he was and that he wanted to her to be like Pam with a few extra perks like a blood exchange, sex, and maybe even a vampire marriage.

However, what he failed to anticipate was Sophie-Anne's revenge for taking Sookie. Someone in his staff must have betrayed him but before he had the chance to find out whom, a team of her men came into his club and set it on fire. On Halloween, with Sookie inside- he raced to get her to safety.

Eric then went back for Pam, and escaped before it was too late. Many vampires of his area were lost that night. He had seen Bill with Sookie, and knowing it would be too unsafe to go back for her now that this had happened, he left. He knew he would get the time to go back after he finished off his traitorous queen.

Bill stayed behind on his command to continue to spy on the Queen for him. Eric had sent Pam outside the state to find vampires to join their cause, offering them a home in Louisiana once the Queen was disposed of. Eric intended to leave since he was a marked man but his refusal to leave Sookie unprotected (even with Bill being next door) made that option impossible. So he stayed, he rebuilt his club (silently) using weres as cover for him, and he made friends with her friends to ensure her safety (one shifter, a were, and a werewolf which made for a fun combination, he wondered if maybe Sookie was a magnet for supes).

"Wait other VAMPIRES?" she said suddenly.

Eric nodded, without another word he showed her his fangs.

"I'm not dreaming?" she squeaked out after a minute.

Eric shook his head. No, she certainly was not dreaming.

"If you can read minds, can I not be a vampire?"

Sookie gulped, "You're not dead. I'm not dreaming. You're a vampire… and that's why I can't read your mind? Because you're dead- undead?"

"I have no idea why you cannot but that is an acceptable answer if I have ever heard one."

She should have been shocked. She should have been saying this was crazy or pinching herself. She should be thinking he was still a ghost even but she knew this all had to be true. Why else could she not hear him? Why else was he always so cold? He never visited during the day, and he was way too solid to be dead. This wasn't some dream, he was real, and he always been a vampire.

"Do you kill people?"

"Sometimes, but never without reason."

"Do you drink from humans?"

Eric nodded, "I have drank from you before. Never long or I would risk exposing myself."

Sookie nodded, she remembered, Eric was a big fan of biting but she never once the saw fangs.

"So you don't always kill the people you bite?" she asked but already knew the answer -- she was still alive after all.

"If I ever kill them, it was not because I over ate," he replied simply pleased on the inside that she had not once moved from her spot next to him on the couch. In fact, she had gotten closer and even allowed her hand to rest on his lap. This was promising. Very promising.

"Are you afraid of me?"

"Should I be?"

"Of me? I would rather you not. Of other vampires? It would be healthy if you were," he answered honestly, "I will make sure that no other ever lays a hand on you, regardless."

Sookie nodded slowly, knowing that the questions could wait. What she planned to ask next was far more serious and mattered much more than his state of undead.

"Did you really love me?"

"Always."

"What about that night?"

"I was going to tell you everything that I felt you needed to know. I was going to ask for your permission to use your abilities more formally than I had in the past," Eric informed her.

He felt it was better to maybe not mention, he had planned to change her whether she liked it or not. He loved her but not that much. There were limits. He had a reputation, an image, and throne to keep up. Giving her choice to control the relationship with a sea of vampires around would not only be stupid, it would ensure their deaths.

Sookie nodded, "That's good. I- I don't think I want to know if the fire was intentional or not. Or why it was. Yet. Sometime, you'll have to tell me. Just not tonight."

Eric smirked, "Always wanting to know everything even if you know you are going to regret it."

"I just like knowing what I'm getting myself into. I give you permission though, to use my ability. Assuming our deal is the same as back when I found that banker that stole your money," she answered after a minute.

"It will be but lover, I would rather not speak of business anymore."

Before Sookie could ask what his plans was, Eric jumped her pushing her down to the couch and ensuring he ended up right on top of her.

With a speed she was not aware he was capable of (though now she guessed it was a standard vampire gift), he started removing her costume tossing it where the cane had been left by the door. He then started to undo his clothes leaving her to watch the show with a dazed pleased expression on her face. He had removed everything from himself, and almost everything of hers.

They had done this once in his old office and Sookie had no objections repeating the action. Then they were kissing, rapidly. Eric was practically swallowing her mouth with his tongue. Sookie had her hands on his hips and found herself digging her nails into his soft skin.

How she missed this, and to think all this time she had been having sex with a vampire. No wonder he was such a god in the bedroom. Sometime, she was going to have to ask how old he was- and how many women had come before her?

Right at that moment however, she couldn't bring herself to care.

Kiss. Lick. Bite. Suck. Moan. Kiss. Lick down further. Lick once more. Bite a little bit harder. Moan even louder. Suck the sweat, suck the blood. Repeat.

That was their dance. Sookie had been opened up by her thigh, Eric had opened up his wrist. Sookie had not been interested, Eric had practically forced her. Surprisingly he tasted amazing. In a way that perhaps should have scared her.

"Sookie, such a fantastic costume those little bows… unfortunately to continue- they must go."

With that he ripped off the remainder of her outfit (and her matching underwear) and buried his tongue straight into her center without so much of a warning. Sookie found herself practically screaming wanting to just die. This was exactly how she had remembered it.

She felt herself arching back, she felt herself become frustrated, she felt dripping, she felt fingers, a tongue, and then she felt total bliss.

The air grew silent, the only noises were of her trying to breath harshly, ragged. He had taken a lot of blood, his fangs practically covered in her and her blood. It was almost as if he had been drinking her menstrual cycle instead of her. She felt weightless.

She recovered and this time she attacked him. Sookie growled this time, he sweat, he moaned, she bit, she licked, she sucked- he arched. She was given a bath of white. He did not take nearly as long to recover.

He quickly rammed into her. The pattern changed. Kiss. Lick. Bite. Suck. Thrust. Rock. Kiss. Lick more. Suck a bit harder. Drink. Thrust. Rock. Repeat.

"Wait, I'm…" Sookie began in a mild panic. She was being to see black spots. It was like she was fading. This was starting to hurt, not the sex but the rest of her. It was amazing but something was starting to feel wrong. She wanted to stop. She tried to throw him off, but Eric just pulled her closer.

"Shh. Continue, we are almost there," he replied as gently as he could, "You are perfect, lover. You will be amazing in a few days time. Try not to be so afraid."

With the fear growing within her, they continued because it seemed like Eric was no longer giving her the option of stopping. And they kept at it. Until Sookie felt herself on edge- on edge of what she could no longer be sure. Everything was so fuzzy, her head was killing her, she could barely feel herself anymore, but she was still so ridden by passion and lust- and even love. She never wanted to stop but more than ever she wanted completion. She loved the sex despite whatever terror was filling inside of her.

Then she came.

oooooooo

She never could recall if he did or not.

All she knew was that she kept waiting to recover. Waiting. It never came. If anything now it was only getting worse. Now that she had no lust to carry her adrenaline, it was like all that was left was his out of body experience and pain somewhere beneath the surface of it.

It bit at her brain. The acknowledgement that she was perhaps dying. That Eric had just killed her? Was he going to maybe? She was in so much pain but it was so beyond her to even able to call out anymore. She wanted to scream or cry or run or call for help but she couldn't. It was like she was frozen in time.

Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Enter…"

Sookie heard it openly vaguely, and tried to sit up- to scream for help to beg whoever it was to help her. That was dying and she wanted to live. And to not be a vampire but she couldn't talk. She didn't want to hurt Eric. Eric who obviously loved her and her in return but she was so afraid to die. She liked daylight, she liked having her friends, and she liked her job. This would end all of that but she knew it was beyond any hope now.

"He…l….p"

Pam looked down, "She's terrified."

Eric nodded, "I tried talking to her but it appears that she refuses or is incapable of listening to it."

"You haven't died in over a 1,000 years. It's not like you're going to remember what it felt like."

He didn't respond, he just continued to stroke Sookie's hair as she struggled to breathe.

"Do you have a grave to put yourselves in yet?"

"Yes," he replied offering her his wrist once more for good measure. Just to make sure she had taken enough of his blood before she died, "I had it dug not too long ago next to where she had a grave plot placed for me."

Pam nodded, he warned her tonight would be the night. He would reclaim his mate, and take her forever. Pam liked Sookie anyway, she was more than okay to have a future Queen in her and a sister.

"I assume she doesn't know, didn't know, of your plan?"

"I could not let her refuse me or maybe just back down when the time came. Humans are so easy to break and as a part fae it's more than likely she would have been killed sooner rather than later."

Sookie finally stopped struggling. Eric got up to get some spare clothes for her, and to fetch his keys. They had a long ride left to Bon Temps.

"I will see you in a few days, Master."

"You will. You are in charge until then. Make sure no one takes my state away in the meantime."

Pam silently left after that. Eric got his things, placed one of his shirts on Sookie and lifted her up.

"When you wake lover, you will be mine forever."

ooooooo

Finis

**Final notes:** I'd like to say a quick thanks to those that have reviewed this already. I've already informed everyone about my plans for the future. If you'd like to however see my true talent please visit my LJ for my icons where the real talent lies.

Thanks for reading. I hope it didn't suck too badly.


End file.
